Night Stalker: What's the Frequency, Kolchak?
}} "What's the Frequency, Kolchak?" is the tenth and final episode of the supernatural drama television series Night Stalker. It was directed by Colin Bucksey with a script written by Vince Gilligan. It was originally slated to air on ABC on Thursday, March 17th, 2006 at 9:00 pm. It eventually aired on October 13th, 2006 on the Sci-Fi Channel. In this episode, Carl Kolchak is kidnapped by a man who insists that Carl has been sending him secret messages through his stories. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Night Stalker was created by Frank Spotnitz, based on characters created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode did not originally air as part of its first-run ABC line-up. The series had been cancelled and the finale was bumped. It eventually aired on the Sci-Fi Channel (later Syfy) on October 13th, 2006, which also happened to be a Friday the 13th. * This episode is included on disc two of the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on May 30th, 2006. * This is the final episode of the series. Final appearance of these versions of these characters. * This is the only episode of Night Stalker directed by Colin Bucksey. * This is the only episode of Night Stalker written by Vince Gilligan. * Actor Reggie Lee will go on to play the role of Sergeant Wu on the NBC television series Grimm. * This episode was first broadcast on the same day that The Grudge 2 premiered in the United States. * This is the only episode of the series where Carl Kolchak does not provide the opening narration. Instead, it is spoken by Perri Reed. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase "Kenneth, what is the frequency?", which refers to something that a man who assaulted CBS Evening News reporter Dan Rather in New York City said to him in 1986. The phrase "What's the Frequency, Kenneth?", was also used as the title to a song by the alternative rock band R.E.M. on their 1994 album Monster. Appearances * This is the tenth and final appearance of Stuart Townsend's version of Carl Kolchak. It is the thirty-second television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Darren McGavin, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "Timeless". * This is the tenth and final appearance of Perri Reed. She appeared last in "Timeless". * This is the tenth and final appearance of Jain McManus. He appeared last in "Timeless". * This is the eighth and final appearance of Cotter Smith's version of Tony Vincenzo. It is the thirtieth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Simon Oakland, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "Into Night". * This is the first and only appearance of Paul Krieger. * This is the first and only appearance of Todd Hoffman. * This is the first and only appearance of Stanley Kim. Quotes * Perri Reed: There are countless stories in the city, about the lives lived here, about how the fates of others intertwine with our own in ways we can never expect, or predict. I'm a reporter; this is my job: to see, to understand. But there are stories behind these stories. Stories about terrors I've only begun to train my eyes to see. I've learned this seeing carries a heavy burden: because once opened to the darkness, our eyes can never be closed again. .... * Jain McManus: But... Kolchak loves you! I mean, he doesn't... well... he doesn't "love" love you, he... he "like" loves you. Respects you, as a professional. A meeting of the minds. * Perri Reed: Jain, what exactly are you drinking? .... * Perri Reed: Jeez, boring Tony and his weird preoccupation with printing verifiable facts. * Carl Kolchak: The big words indicate sarcasm, right? .... * Perri Reed: If you look into the darkness long enough, your eyes adjust...and you start to see. That there are evils in the dark. But in seeing, you learn a terrible truth – that you have not found these evils at all, but rather... they have found you. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Stuart Townsend